Rest In Pieces
by Halfwheat
Summary: Halle, a young trainer new to Pokemon, encountered a mysterious Gardevoir. During their relationship, Halle learns of the truths of love, hate, birth, life, death, and life after death. Rated for language, maybe more later.
1. Default Chapter

b :Rest In Pieces:

Okay, this is the second story I've made on Fanfiction. The first one... well, let's just not get into that ;; Okay, so no excessive flames, only constructive critisism, okay? Tell me what you think of my story and tell me if the Prologue is captivating enough for me to post the first chapter (I've already written it). I'll only write more if I get any reviews! Thanks in advance!

BORING DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, only the ones that I created. I also am not Game Freak, Pokémon, etc. I only own the Pokémon that I made and the characters and towns and stuff. I think you get the picture. /b 

PROLOGUE

Foaming water crashed all around her, glittering brokenly. The pale full moon was reflected identically in the center of the lake, where the water was unmoving and silent. Fireflies scattered in the midnight air; it was as if someone kept poking a minuscule hole in the sky and then sewing it up, only to have it pinpricked again. The wind was almost visible; it swirled the water, it swayed the lavender flowers, and it rippled her skirt.

The girl pushed her skirt aside, as not for the water to grab it and pull it under. She was atop a large stone jutting from the water, which broke the waves and allowed a small area of calm water beside it. A long golden strand of her hair whipped around her as it was freed from her hands. She stared ahead into the moon's reflection, patience running thin.

It was time. The being rose from the water, tall and slim. It was elegant, and the girl imagined beauty and femininity rising from the skin of this creature. Water was immediately shed, slipping off like wax. Dryness was restored to the creature, making it even more gorgeous.

The girl waited for the entity to glide to her, and finally it did. The crashing of the waves grew louder, almost ominously. Words were exchanged between human and spirit, the conversation becoming more intense as the moments edged on.

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide with terror. The being opened its arms wide, and a glowing green energy crackled between them, almost like electricity. It threw its head back, and the green energy grew as it migrated closer to the being's heart. The energy continued to grow until it was of gigantic size, big enough to fit the girl inside.

"With this energy, I give you everything I've dreamed of... Never again shall you suffer, as now you will understand the greats of death that I have never learned."

Forcefully the entity bowled the orb of energy to the girl, whose eyes grew even bigger and glistened from tears. She was engulfed and tried to scream but couldn't; the pain was too intense, she was too weak. At last the light faded away, as did the girl's soul.

The girl opened her mouth to speak her final words. "Please... just let me rest in pieces."


	2. Beginnings

**:Rest In Pieces:**

**Okay, nobody reviewed, but I am excited to write my story . Tell me on improvements I should make; is my story too cheesy? Too long? Because, seriously, I am not that great at writing. I just think it's fun :) I shall continue writing, as for now.**

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue.**

**CHAPTER ONE: BEGINNINGS**

Beads of sweat dripped down Halle's face as she shot up from her bed. A shiver went through her spine, and she looked at her reflection at the mirror across from her bed.

She looked normal, but felt not. Suddenly it all came crashing back to her; the dream, the odd creature, the pain... it frightened her that she had died, even in just a dream.

Halle rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and once she was vaguely awake, she remembered, _I'm thirteen today!_ Finally, she was old enough to get her Pokémon License. Pokémon officials had upped the year to thirteen, since too many eleven-year-olds were getting injured and, of course, their parents sued. This had greatly disappointed her, because the year she turned eleven was also the year they changed the law.

Today was also the day for new trainers to get their licenses. Halle was always thankful that she could be thirteen and get a license on the same day. She only hoped that they would skip the fact that she was born at three in the afternoon; this would be a serious yet easily overlooked variable.

Filled with anticipation and eagerness, she hopped from her bed and searched her closet for her new outfit that she had bought to look cute. Halle's family had always been tight on money, so it was of great pride that she picked out and wore that outfit. It was a pink plaid miniskirt, very short yet very cute. It flowed and flounced, like nothing she'd ever worn before in her life. Her shirt was simple and collared, with a neckline that dipped low, though she had no cleavage. She bought knee-high white socks and cute pink shoes, which had taken forever to find. She also found some hairspray to easily spike the ends of her short, shoulder-length dirty blonde hair.

Halle quickly slipped out of her pajamas and into her new outfit. She was going to be a Lass, one of the many options of trainer type that go on a Trainer's Eye ID. The Trainer's Eye was a device that tracks every trainer and individual had fought and beaten, providing valuable information about them. It is updated every month.

_Now for my hair,_ she thought. _Grr._

She had two long strips of hair hanging down all the way to her waist. They were part of her hairstyle when she had gone through her awkward "Goth" phase, and she decided that they had looked cool after her stage had ended, so she kept them. They were golden and well-groomed, unlike the rest of her hair.

Halle grabbed a nearby bottle of gel and slicked the two strips down. They were now glossy and even attractive. She went a bit wild with the gel and soon the strips were soaked and curly; even the hair on her head was slightly wet from the gel. She sighed and spiked the ends of her shoulder-length hair and left it at that.

She hurried down the stairs and shoved a Poptart in the toaster.

"MOM!" she called in notification that she was awake.

A woman in her forties hurried into the tiny kitchen. "Sweetie, you look so grown up!"

A chuckle escaped from Halle but she managed to hold her posture. "Thanks, Mom."

"Yes, honey. We're so glad you're turning into a _teenager!_ You can finally get your own Pokémon. Isn't that great? We're so proud! So, we're giving you a gift since you are responsible enough."

Gift. The word rang in Halle's head, sending happiness through her body. Now fully awake, she eagerly asked, "What is it? Can I have it?"

"Jeff! She's awake."

Another person in his forties walked down the hall and into the kitchen, holding a tiny package in calloused hands. "Halle, this is your present for your thirteenth birthday."

Grasping the package from her father's hands, she tore open the glittery wrapping paper. Encrusted with pink jewels over pink enamel was a cell phone, in all its sparkling glory.

"Mom! Thank you so much! Thank you too, dad!" They both received hugs, and she flipped open the small phone and looked at everything in store.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of polyphonic ring tones and ringing blips, beeps and boings, Halle's mom reminded her that soon it would be time for new trainers to receive a Pokémon.

It was odd to Halle; she should be happier, but she wasn't. She would be leaving her parents, friends, and everything she loved. Of course she'd meet new people, places, and Pokémon, but nothing could replace home sweet home.

Final hugs and kisses were issued, and then it was time for The Goodbye Talk.

"Honey, we know you're grown up enough to go on a journey by yourself, but you must keep in mind everything we've told you. Don't do drugs, don't have sex, don't drink, and don't commit violence. Always wear clean underwear and trust your instinct. All the little things we've told you come into play, dearest. Keep in touch. We love you."

Grr. Halle tried to tune out during The Goodbye Talk, but it was too hard. She had just listened, but now it was time to go.

"Bye, Mom!" she called as she grabbed her knapsack and ran out the door, not even looking back, almost afraid to. Afraid of the pain she might experience, of having a last memory of home.

Her trek to Professor Maple's lab was quick and easy, just down the street. The area was enclosed within a fence. In the center, a path cut through the small field up to the main laboratory. On one side of the lab was a large but modest house, and on the other side was a tiny iron research lab for the most intricate of things. Behind the lab was a terrarium; it had enormous habitats for all different species of Pokémon.

Large throngs of trainers-to-be were also there, some as young as her, some much older. She pushed her way through to the front; Professor Maple was there, desperately trying to block out the large masses of trainers from her domed podium, where three Pokéballs were situated.

Ten of her aids were pushing trainers out of the way, some using Pokémon to attack stubborn future trainers. They had successfully kept them away from the podium, slowly letting them leak in to get a Pokéball and then direct them to a building next to the research lab. But the odds were against them; with about three hundred new trainers and only ten of the aids, this was going to be one tough battle.

Halle shoved past the aids and stepped up to the podium, where the elderly professor was standing, looking exhausted.

"Ah, young Halle Jaye," she said professionally, though there was little enthusiasm in her words. "You've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time, I see. But we must hurry, most noticeably. Take one of the Pokémon and go. I presume you know the three starting Pokémon?"

Halle excitedly asked, "No, but can I have one? I really, really want one!"

The Professor glared in aggravation at Halle. "You've studied every Pokémon, yet you don't even know which ones are starters?"

"No."

"Well then, we have a Grass Pokémon, a Fire Pokémon, and a Water Pokémon.

"The Grass Pokémon is called Soulavy in its final form. It is a very strong beast indeed; it is humanoid, with lots of vines and ivy. It battles with the sun and forest on its side. This creature has an attack unique to itself.

"The Fire Pokémon we call Diablaze in its final form. It's also very strong and it, too, has an attack that only it can use. This Pokémon fights among the stars, flames, and dead. It is part fire, part ghost, and it looks like a humanoid blazing ghost, although it has flaming claws on its hands.

"The Water Pokémon is Artazule in its final form. Like the other starting Pokémon, it is extremely powerful and has a technique for its use only. It attacks with the power of the moon and lake. It is tall and slim, and it's only been seen encircled with mist and foam at its feet.

"So, Halle Jaye, which Pokémon will you choose?"

Halle thought about her decision, but tried to do so hurriedly, as Professor Maple was obviously very busy and it wouldn't be long before she was knocked over by a bunch of Pokémon-obsessed thirteen-year-olds.

Soulavy knew the ways of the trees, and she knew it was very intelligent indeed. Diablaze could definitely protect her and it seemed that it could do much anything, as it was dead and living at once. Artazule seemed majestic and beautiful; in the world, elegance could do wonders.

Finally she made her decision. Her voice shook as she made one of the greatest decisions she'd ever make. "Diablaze."

"Very well then, Miss Jaye. I hope you chose wisely. Now, go on to the building beside my laboratory to complete your registration." With a wise nod, Professor Maple handed Halle an odd Pokéball indeed; it was red and white, as normal, but the red shimmered to make out a pattern of orange flames. The button in the center was a red ruby, and the black band encircling it was encrusted with minuscule onyx jewels.

Halle grasped the Pokéball tighter and stared at it. This is her destiny. This is her fate. This is what she is to become; the best Pokémon trainer and raiser the world had ever seen, to raise her Pokémon with love and affection, to turn them into the most powerful Pokémon of all, to journey to faraway lands, to survive the emotional and physical pains she will encounter on her journey.

She was jolted aware by Professor Maple's urging voice. _Get a move on, Miss Jaye; I've lots more trainers to register..._

One more glance at the Pokéball in her hands and she ran speedily to the shack alongside the laboratory. Her feet pounded against the slightly soggy ground as she pushed away becoming trainers, and the small building began to come into view. There was no line; the time it takes to get a Pokémon greatly exceeded the time it takes to enter the building.

As soon as she opened the steel door, another young trainer was just leaving. She appeared to be Halle's age, and had long dark green hair. She was scrawny and someone lanky, but very tall.

The trainer gazed at Halle for a second, and then haughtily shoved her aside with an upturned nose. A glittering blue Pokéball dangled from her belt.

_That was rude,_ Halle thought to herself. _Bitch._

She put the thought aside and continued into the building. She could now get a clear view of what was inside: large silver machines decked the walls; metallic coated the ceiling, walls, and floor; a few aids were hard at work; and there was an aid in the middle of a room in a slightly different uniform, situated in front a large domed machine.

"Welcome!" he said. "Come on in... Miss Halle Jaye."

Halle walked up the aid, who studied her carefully. She felt a bit uneasy under the penetrating gaze, but said nothing. He broke the silence.

"You're a Lass," he said flatly, his judgment clearly non-negotiable. "Here's your Trainer's Eye. Should I explain?"

She shook her head. He handed her a small unit that had a screen with gray plastic fashioned in a computer-like design around it. There was a flashing blue button in the top right corner and some other buttons around its side.

"Now you gotta give me some quotes that I'll program into everyone's Trainer's Eye," the aid stated. "First, tell me. What's your strategy?"

"Um, I don't really have one yet."

"Work with me here."

"Okay, uh, I fight using force." It was a pathetic quote, but it was all she could think of.

"Great, great," he said with a slight snicker. "Now, what kind of Pokémon do you use?"

"Cute Pokémon, what else?"

"Finally, what is your self-introduction? Just a random quote to start off a battle or a bit about yourself or somethin'."

"Prepare to meet your death!"

"Great, great. It's all programmed in. Now, do you need me to explain anything about the battle system or about anythin'?"

"No."

"Good. Now, here's your official Pokémon Trainer License. Don't lose it; it's your only form of identification!" With that, the aid handed her the pre-made card. It was plain and simple, but it seemed godly to Halle.

"Get outta here and on your way to Tallone Town." He handed her a few supplies, such as Paralyze Heals, Potions, and Pokéballs. Halle put them in the assorted pockets of her knapsack and turned to leave, Trainer License in hand.

Finally, she was free. No more parents, rules, anything. Just her and the open road. As she left the Maple Research Laboratory premises and took her very first step into the world of Pokémon, she wondered what would happen on her journey to Pokémon greatness.


End file.
